


Tactics and Hearts on the Flight to Scarif

by HopeandStardust (MeepleLove)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, RebelCaptain Secret Valentine, rcvalentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepleLove/pseuds/HopeandStardust
Summary: On the flight to Scarif, Jyn and Cassian can't hold back how they feel about each other anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RapidashPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidashPatronus/gifts).



> Title is the Prompt given to me by Rapidashpatronus. This is my gift fic to her for The RebelCaptain Network Secret Valentine. Please enjoy!

Hastily, the rebels boarded the imperial cargo ship with whatever gear they could grab. Bodhi took one of the pilot’s chairs as a crackling voice came across the comm. “Cargo shuttle, you aren’t cleared for takeoff.” 

His eyes went wide and his heart rate quickened. Bodhi licked his lips nervously before he picked up the comm to respond, “Yes we are, doublecheck, um, please.” 

The delay in takeoff and commotion from the cockpit caught Jyn’s attention. She made her way up to the front of the shuttle and shot Bodhi a questioning look. 

The crackling voice came back over the comms. “What’s your call sign?”

Wide eyed, Bodhi looked at Jyn, who was no help as she looked just as lost as he felt. “It’s ah,” he licked at his lips again, “Um, it's Rogue. Rogue One.” 

The crackling voice came over again but Bodhi ignored it as he took hold of the controls and guided the shuttle off the safe and secure Yavin IV base and towards the uncertainty that awaited them on Scarif. 

As they cleared the planet’s atmosphere, Jyn clasped Bodhi on the shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze with a smile. She turned back to the packed cargo hold where a nervous energy had fallen, silencing all aboard. Jyn shuffled past the seated rebels searching for some words of encouragement as she stood among them. 

While Jyn was still searching for what to say, one of the seated rebels pipes up, “I hear Scarif is beautiful this time of year.” The hold erupted in laughter and the tension broke amongst them. Small murmurs of chatter filled the once silent ship again. 

Cassian caught Jyn’s attention and nodded his head towards the hatch opening. She followed the captain below the main hold. Jyn had wanted to speak with him before leaving Yavin IV, but with their hasty departure there wasn’t time. 

The privacy they sought came at the price of space. The pair stood close so there wasn’t a chance to be overheard by the others above. 

“Even with the element of surprise, there’s no guarantee we make it back,” Cassian’s voice was low and measured, his emotions toward their mission locked away for now. He was able to keep his tone from betraying what was going through his head. 

She nodded in agreement. It had gone unspoken, but understood by everyone, that the possibility of their mission succeeding with no casualties was a dream. She glanced up to the ceiling of the small hold they were in. Above them were the brave souls of the rebel alliance who couldn’t sit back any longer and wait for orders, not with the opportunity she had brought them. And so they followed her, with a bit of encouragement from their captain.  
“But we will find a way,” she met Cassian’s gaze again, “we have to.” 

He smirked and nodded in agreement, “We have to.”

Silence stretched between the two. 

Jyn had almost said something a couple times before she stopped herself. There were things she wanted to tell Cassian, but how? Instead, she turned to leave and head back with the rest of the crew without a word. It was easier to not acknowledge what she felt for him.

Cassian grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, his mouth instantly found hers, muffling any sort of question she may have had. His hand cupped her cheek as she melted into him. Cassian couldn’t let the what-if’s play in his head, he needed to let her know what he felt towards her. 

She reluctantly broke the kiss, all the racing thoughts she had moments before were quieted. Nothing outside of the two of them existed in that moment. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Cassian smiled down at her, his thumb running over her bottom lip. 

Her eyes closed at his touch, “I’m glad you did.” Her voice was shaky, unsure of what would happen next. Unsure of what she wanted to happen next. Her hands traveled up his chest and slid beneath his jacket, sliding over his shoulders. 

His hand slid down and back, entangling in Jyn’s hair as he pulled her towards him again. His lips brushed hers again. She was intoxicating, Cassian thought as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as he pushed her against the wall of the craft. 

She moaned softly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

His body pressed against hers as his mouth traveled down her neck, his arms working to release him from the restraint of his jacket before pushing Jyn’s off as well. One less obstacle, he thought. 

She felt herself growing wet as his body pressed against hers. Jyn slid her hands down his body and began to work at Cassian’s buckle. Her fingers brushed against his hard cock as she worked to free it from its confines. 

Cassian untucked her shirt with fervor. His hand slipped beneath the thin fabric and travelled up her torso. As Jyn’s hands deftly worked his hardness, his measured pacing became frantic with rising want as he groped her breast, swallowing back a groan of pleasure as she stroked him. He buried his head in her neck, nipping at the delicate skin there while his hands moved back to her waist. He eagerly worked the buttons of her pants, letting them fall to the ground as he lifted her with one arm. 

Jyn wrapped her legs around Cassian’s waist, his hardness pressing against her underwear. She began to grind against him. Her fingers played at the base of his neck as she nibbled at his ear, her breath warm against his skin, “Cassian,” she begged, her body aching for him to fill her.  
He tugged her underwear to the side, before he pulled her down against his cock, giving her what she asked for with pleasure. His mouth crashed into hers, muffling his moan as he slid inside of her. The last thing they needed was for someone from above to come investigate the loud noises coming from below deck. 

Jyn’s back arched as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder, holding onto Cassian as he thrust deep inside her. She bit at her lip to keep herself from crying out as each thrust pushed her closer and closer to the edge. 

With quickened breaths, Cassian gripped at her hips, slamming her down to the hilt of his cock. He felt her trembling in his arms, “Jyn,” he warned as he felt her tighten around him. He tensed up, his breathing grew shallower as he felt the edge of his own orgasm nearing closer.  
She moaned softly as he guided her hips back down, one last time. She held onto him tightly and buried her head in his neck to stifle her crying out as her orgasm crashed over her.  
Cassian’s hips bucked as he came, his soft groans stifled as his body tensed. 

Moments passed, both of them recovering, trying to get their breathing and heart rates normalized. 

“When we get back from Scarif,” Jyn softly whispered, still trying to fully catch her breath, “we need to do this again. Preferably not on an imperial spacecraft,” she teased to hide the vulnerability in her request. 

Cassian’s mouth hovered near her ear, “Whatever you wish,” his lips brushed against her skin as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her flushed cheek softly before he helped her down onto her feet. 

Her knees felt weak for a moment, but Cassian held her hand until she felt solid again. She smiled her thanks before she gathered her pants back up and began to dress herself. 

He buckled his pants, tucked his shirt in, slipped on his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at Jyn once more before going back up to the main hold of the ship, a slight spring in his step.


End file.
